Ombre et lumière
by Recif
Summary: One-shot, yaoi, mon premier ecrit sur mon couple du moment...review?


Série: Naruto

Titre: Ombre et lumière.

Auteur: Recif

Genre:Romance;one-shot,yaoi

Couple: lisez pour le savoir

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent a Masashi Kishimoto

Situation de l'histoire par rapport au manga: La menace Orochimaru a disparu après l'attaque de Kohona pendant l'examen Chuunin. Seul Shikamaru a accéder a ce rang, l'enterrement du 3ième Hokage a eu lieu, et Kohona se reconstruit tout doucement.

Où suis-je???....tout est sombre....j'avance doucement...j'ai chaud....j'apercois quelque chose...ça s'approche _vers moi_...

-Sasuke!!!Sasuke réveille toi!

Lentement j'ouvre les yeux, Naruto se tiens devant moi, inquiet....

-Baka, ne crie pas si fort...

Il me prends par le tee-shirt et s'approche de moi, ses yeux ne sont plus que deux pupilles fendues.

-Ne m'appelle pas Baka !Tu es ...

Je n'en entends pas plus, les lèvres de Naruto bougent mais aucun son ne sort, je tremble, je transpire, je tombe....

Quelques heures plus tard.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a juste attrapé une bonne grippe. Donnez lui ces médicaments et surtout qu'il reste au lit au chaud.

-Merci docteur, Sakura prépare lui une bonne soupe, moi je vais chercher d'autres couvertures.

Je suis dans un lit, mes yeux tombent sur une photo sur la table de chevet. La photo de notre équipe avec Kakashi-senseï....Un poids tombe sur mes jambes.

-Ca y est tu es enfin réveillé?? Tu nous as fait peur, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de tomber dans les pommes comme ça, tu te ramollis Sasuke!

Naruto disperse les draps sur le lit et me regarde de ses yeux bleus...

-Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!! Une tornade rose traverse la pièce et s'accroche a mon cou...

-Sakura, tu m'étouffe.

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, ça fait deux jours que je garde le lit, épuisé...Un virus d'après le diagnostic du médecin. Je suis toujours chez Naruto, il a insisté pour que je reste chez lui, il pourra d'après lui "mieux me surveiller". C'est vrai que je n'aime pas prendre mes médicaments, mais quand même il me traite comme un gosse. Kakashi-senseï a eu un sourire quand il a vu la scène, Naruto assis sur moi me tenant fermement les bras et Sakura s'approchant de moi, avec le sirop "et une cuillère pour la jolie Sakura" .....pff désespérant.

La porte claque, Naruto arrive, grognant comme a son habitude...

-J'en ai marre de ces missions inutiles, je veux me battre contre des personnes plus fortes pour pratiquer mon nîndo...Ah, tu es réveillé.

-Naruto, tu ne sais pas qu'un malade a besoin de S-I-L-E-N-C-E!!!!

Il s'assoit sur une chaise et _me_ regarde...Il me mets mal a l'aise.

-Dis moi, je n'ai pas vu de photo de tes parents, je sais que tu ne les as pas connus, mais tu n'as rien d'eux?Une photo? Un bijoux?

-...

-Naruto??

Il repli ses bras autour de ses jambes et enfouis sa tête dans ses genoux...Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça...il commence a parler d'une voix basse, tellement basse....

-Je ne connais rien de mes parents, j'ai toujours vécu seul, je n'ai aucun souvenir, rien, même si des fois dans mes rêves je vois des silhouettes, les visages sont toujours brouillés. C'est a cause de _lui ..,_toute cette souffrance.

-Lui?

Il relève la tête, les yeux embués de larmes...mais que se passe t il ou est passé le Naruto turbulent que je connais?!?! Il se lève et se rapproche de moi.

-Tu veux connaître mon secret?

J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe, un secret? pourquoi a t il l'air si triste?

Il enlève son tee-shirt et se tiens debout, là.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me fait remarquer que Naruto a beaucoup grandi depuis notre première rencontre, ses muscles se sont développés et ...

Il me regarde toujours, soupir, et murmure :

-Tu l'aurais un jour ou l'autre découvert alors je préfère te le dire...

Tout d'un coup je remarque une inscription qui apparaît sur son ventre, non,.... _un sceau _!!Je le regarde, interloqué? Ces yeux ont changé de couleur, rouge sang et fendus, des crocs lui dépassent de sa bouche, et un chakkra rouge envahit la pièce. Un chakkra qui m'étouffe.

-Il y a quelques années de ça, un démon renard a attaqué le village Kohona. Le 5ième hokage a au prix de sa vie, enfermé la bête dans le corps d'un nouveau-né pour sauver le village.

Ce bébé, _c'était moi._

Je me mords les lèvres, ma main commence a parcourir son ventre, suivant les courbes de ce sceau. Il frissonne et lentement le sceau disparaît ainsi que son apparence de...renard. Le chakkra se dissipe, une atmosphère moins tendue revient.

Gêné je retire ma main, maladroitement.

-Pardon.

Je lutte pour que mon visage reste impassible, il penche la tente sur le coté et me sourit. Ce sourire....

-Je te fais peur ?

-Peur? Je suis un Uchiwa, je n'ai pas peur d'un baka.

J'évite son coups de poing, il sourit franchement maintenant.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas un BAKA !!

Je suis dans une pièce obscure, tout d'un coup apparaît une lumière, elle s'approche de moi et m'enveloppe. Je me sens bien, c'est une sensation agréable.

Aujourd'hui j'ai repris l'entraînement, Kakashi-senseï m'a recommandé d'y aller doucement vu mon malaise de la dernière fois, mais comment se retenir alors qu'a coté de moi Naruto se donne a 100 ?!

Il ne cesse de progresser et de me rattraper, moi j'ai l'impression de stagner, je me sens faible.

-Sasuke-kun tu te sens bien?

Sakura ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, elle prends déjà ma température, une main sur mon front, l'autre sur le sien.

-Hn...

Je repousse sa main et marche vers la rivière. Sakura n'a pas compris que je la considère comme ma meilleure amie, il faudra que je lui explique clairement mes sentiments, mais elle est tellement têtue ... Je repense a ce que m'a révélé Naruto a propos de son secret. Il détient donc Kyubi en lui. Les images de son combat entre Gaara me reviennent par bride...ce combat... je ne pouvais rien faire et Naruto a montré ce jour là sa véritable force.

Chidori, je commence a préparer mon attaque quand un certain baka arrive en criant "Sasuke". Je regarde la tache orange et jaune devenir de plus en plus grosse et qui s'arrête juste devant moi.

-Sasuke!! Sasuke!! Kakashi-senseï nous invite a l'échoppe de ramen. Viens!

-No...

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester, Naruto m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne vers sa raison de vivre : les ramen ... Je ne dégage pas mon bras de son emprise, une chaleur douce et rassurante m'envahit. Une chaleur dont on ne peux lutter.

Le temps est suspendu. Je flotte, autour de moi tout est blanc. Rien ne se passe. J'éprouve un sentiment de bien-être total.

_On marche, ..._

-Sasuke, tu n'en parleras pas à Sakura?

-Hn.

-Je te remercie de ne pas changer de comportement vis-à-vis de _ça. _J'avais peur que tu me traite de monstre comme la plupart des gens...

J'esquisse un sourire en guise de réponse et détourne mon regard de ses yeux pétillants.

On arrive au croisement pour aller chez lui.

-Bon j'y vais bonne nuit et a demain Sasuke.

Il marche et s'enfonce dans l'obscurité du village, la lune ne forme qu'un croissant, elle semble se moquer de moi.

Je continue de marcher jusqu'à ma propriété, depuis la mort de mes parents je vis seul dans cette grande demeure, il fait sombre et aucun bruit ne se fait entendre.

La lumière disparaît... faisant place a l'angoisse...Le calme se brise, le vent tourbillonne, je me sens emporté...les tourments des morts me lassèrent le crane..._j'ai mal_...

J'ouvre la porte, elle n'est même pas veroulliée...la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité. Malgré ça je me glisse sans encombre vers le lit, je connais ses lieux. J'entends une respiration régulière... Je prends une chaise, m'y accoude et contemple le lit..._son lit_.

La nuit s'en va petit a petit laissant place au chant des oiseaux et au première lueur du jour. Je repart aussi silencieux qu'a l'arrivée, le rendez vous de Kakashi-senseï n'est prévu que dans 1 heure, j'ai encore le temps de prendre une douche chez moi et de grignoter un morceau.

-Sasuke-kun, tu as des cernes, tu n'arrive pas a dormir ?

Je regarde Sakura, je lis en elle...

-Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue.

La douce lumière n'apparaît pas...je l'attends...je m'impatiente

Une mission d'aide nous ai confié. Le village se remets difficilement de l'attaque d'Orochimaru, je porte ma main a mon coup, là ou persiste la marque. Pourrais-je la faire disparaître un jour?

La journée n'a été d'aucun intérêt...je suis chez moi je regarde la photo de mes parents et sort la photo de notre équipe que je pose a coté.

_Ce soir._

Il est tard, j'entre silencieusement dans la pièce illuminée par la pleine lune. Machinalement je prends la chaise et m'assoit. La pale lumière se perd dans ses cheveux. J'hésite a y plonger ma main.

_Le contact est doux, j'aime cette sensation, mes doigts se perdent..._

-Sasuke???

Je ne peux plus me contrôler, j'en veux encore...

Doucement ma main arrive a ses lèvres, je les caresse tout en mordant ma lèvre inférieur, _je les veux._

Je m'approche de son visage surpris, et murmure mon obsession...._Naruto_... Il frémit et passe sa main derrière mon cou et m'attire à lui. Son odeur sucrée me fait perdre la tête, je glisse ma main sous son tee-shirt et dessine les contours du sceau qui lui fait tant souffrir, il sursaute a ce contact.

_Naruto..._

Je retrouve ses yeux brillants, et dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le rejoins dans son lit, dans ses bras.

Une douce folie s'empare de nous...les respirations sont saccadées...les cœurs s'emballent...deux corps se lient...des cris, des râles...une chaleur enivrante...du plaisir...le calme revient le jour aussi...

Je le regarde dormir, ses cheveux d'or, ses lèvres qui n'ont cessé de m'appeler...._je l'aime._

Le son d'un gargouillis me ramène sur Terre, je me lève, cherche mes vêtements et m'habille. Quelque minutes plus tard le déjeuner est prêt, Naruto s'est levé et s'avance timidement vers moi. Je lui sourit et l'embrasse tendrement, sa gêne disparaît vite et laisse place a un fougueux baiser.

-Grmmmmbbbbbbbbllllllleee!!!!!!!!!!!

-Naruto viens manger, vu comment ton ventre se manifeste tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps!! Baka!!

-Je ne suis pas un ....

-...baka , oui je sais, _tu es mon soleil...._

La lumière ne réapparaît pas...elle se trouve dans mon cœur et y demeure.... sûre du lieu choisi

Voilà ma 1 ère fan fiction, j'ai fait dans le sentimental et même dans le machmalow mais c'est mon humeur du jour en plus c'est du yaoi, enfin pas facile.... Vu les récents chapitres de Naruto c'était un petit défi pour moi d'écrire cette histoire, j'ai fait une petite référence a Saiyuki, désolée si vous ne comprenez pas ce choix " ainsi que pour le manque de dialogue et le manque d'action; c'est surtout une petite introspection (pitite pitite) de Sasuke.

Vous avez aimé? détesté? Vous etes indifférents à ce style? Une petite review pour avoir vos impressions et pour savoir si je continue ou si le massacre s'arrête ici.

le 29/09/04


End file.
